


The Christmas Party

by roeskva, Skarpedin



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Asgard, Christmas, F/M, Humor, Jaffa, Romance, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skarpedin/pseuds/Skarpedin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The SGC is hosting a Christmas party for their Tok'ra, Jaffa, and Asgard friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> * denotes thoughts or symbiote/host communication.

It was the week before Christmas, and most of the SGC were preparing for the party they were going to throw. Daniel had volunteered SG-1 to handle many of the preparations, together with the new Scandinavian team which had just arrived a few months ago. Sam and Daniel had suggested that they invite some of their off world friends and allies, and General Hammond had quickly agreed since it could only improve relations.

Invitations had been sent to the Tok'ra, the Asgard, and the Jaffa. To their surprise, everyone had accepted and would be sending representatives to the party. Sam and Daniel were now sitting together with Lt. Mette Andersen of the Scandinavian team, making plans for the party. They had received notes from the Tok'ra, the Jaffa, and the Asgard, listing which people would be attending. They were discussing which information, if any, needed to be provided to their off world friends before the festivities.

"Daniel, did you remind them to bring a small, inexpensive gift - say less than $5, for the 'gift game'?" Mette asked.

"Yes, though I had trouble explaining what inexpensive meant, as most planets either use naquadah, some sort of trade, or their own currency...however, I told them it was 'a trinket...something that would be of insignificant value to them'. I think they understood...also, I told them Christmas was a time where we exchanged gifts between family and close friends, so some of our guests may decide to bring something. We should probably prepare a few gifts for them, just in case...perhaps a small gift for everyone, from their Tau'ri allies?"

"Sounds fine, Daniel. Good idea. I don't think they need to know anything else beforehand...we can explain the rest when they arrive." Mette said.

"Dad has probably already explained something to the Tok'ra about what Christmas is about." Sam pointed out, "Mette, what was the 'gift game' again?"

"It is a game where every participant brings a small gift, wrapped so it is impossible to guess what it is. You then set a clock for, say, 15-20 minutes - don't tell people how long - and place it somewhere hidden. Then put all the packages on the table which people are sitting around, and let them take turns rolling a die...if we are going to be a lot of people, then we should distribute several dice around the table, so as to minimize the time people are just waiting...we want them to have fun! When someone rolls a '6', he or she then takes one of the packages. When there is no more gifts in the starting pile on the table, you steal from each other. This continues until the clock rings. It is usually hilarious, as people tend to steal from the people who have the most gifts...or perhaps there is one or more packages which look especially interesting - then people will fight about those. When the game ends, some will end up having many, few, or no gifts, but because of the stealing during the game, it tends to even out reasonably."

"Ah..." Daniel laughed. "Sounds great. I'm sure it will be funny."

They both looked at Sam who all of a sudden had gotten a strange, slightly horrified, expression.

"What's wrong?" Daniel wondered.

"I just realised...you told the Tok'ra that we give gifts to family and friends? Well, most of the Tok'ra would consider themselves friends of Jolinar's - and almost all of them are her family, most of them are children of Egeria, you know. I am _certain_ that those who attend our party will expect gifts from me because of our relationship. I need to go and do some _major_ shopping, and soon!"

"Relax, there's plenty of time. The party isn't until Friday...are you really sure they would expect gifts from you?...I, mean, you're not Jolinar..."

"Yes, definitely...and for both host and symbiote," she sighed.

"Well, then I guess you're going shopping," Daniel grinned. "You know, since you have to do that anyway, couldn't you just pick up some gifts for all our guests? From SGC to our allies?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Typical," she mumbled, then reluctantly nodded. "OK, I suppose I can do that."

"Good...that being settled, maybe we can continue the planning of this party?" Mette asked, smiling at them.

They returned to the task of preparing for the party, and soon had a list of everything needed. Sam and Daniel would recruit O'Neill and Teal'c to prepare anything needed for a 'traditional' American Christmas, while Mette and her team would take care of some Scandinavian Christmas decorations, food, and traditions. This way there would be something new for everyone to experience.

-  
A few days later.

Today was the day of the Christmas party. Almost everything was ready. Sam had bought and wrapped the last of her many presents. Carrying her countless bags, she walked into the large recreation room were the party was going to be. It was as transformed! Large tables had been set up for the dinner, Christmas decorations were everywhere - Sam especially noticed that there were two Christmas trees, decorated quite differently. One looked familiar, and the other was decked with what she presumed was Scandinavian style ornaments.

"Hey.." Daniel called to her, "...about time you got here. We have almost finished decorating."

"Sorry...it took _forever_ to wrap all these gifts..."

"Yeah, I believe you. I'm glad I didn't have to do that...I thought you had all the gifts you bought for SGC sent here?"

"I did. These are the ones from myself."

"Wow...must be nice to have that many friends...and expensive!" Daniel laughed.

"You have no idea! Well, I'm just going to dump them somewhere, then I'll be back to help you with the rest." She went over to the vicinity of the Christmas trees to drop off all the many bags.

-  
A few hours later, everything was ready, except the food which would not arrive until the guests were there.

"All right, time to go change for the party!" said Lisa Svennson, a young Swedish lieutenant. She smiled to Sam and Mette. "We don't want to party in our uniforms, do we?"

"Definitely not!" Mette said, as she disappeared out the door, soon followed by Sam and Lisa.

A few moments later, they all heard the announcement of an off world activation. Their guests were starting to arrive.

Sam was standing in her quarters, looking at the clothing she had bought for the Christmas party. She was having second thoughts about this. It was a beautiful, red dress, which was very flattering of her body. It was also quite small and tight - as well as a good deal more revealing than what she usually preferred. Being otherwise ready to go, she tried it on again. She looked at herself in the mirror, still uncertain if she felt daring enough. Why not? It was, after all a party, and it had been a long time since she had allowed herself to just relax and have fun. Besides, Martouf and Lantash would be there. Maybe they would like the dress...

Still debating with herself, she heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was Janet coming to tell her to hurry, she quickly opened the door to reveal Martouf standing outside, smiling. Seeing her, his smile broadened and he blushed slightly.

*Lantash! Do you see that...that dress Samantha is wearing. It's stunning.*

*Yes, Martouf, very. We should talk to her...say something, or I will.*

Several moments later, he was still just looking at her, and she was starting to flush deeply, as Martouf's eyes flashed and Lantash came fore.

"Hello, Samantha. We are very pleased to see you...you look beautiful!"

"Thank you. I'm happy to see you too." She smiled. "I didn't expect to see you until the party."

"We met Janet, and she told us you would most likely be in your quarters...we would like to accompany you to the party."

"Of course..." she looked thoughtful, "I am thinking about changing to another dress before going."

"Why would you want to do that? Is there something wrong with the one you are wearing?"

"No, it's just...well, you know..." She looked at him, her cheeks starting to turn slightly pink. When he didn't seem to understand, she sighed. "I thought maybe that it did not _cover_ me enough."

"I see no reason for further covering. It is quite warm here, and what you are wearing should be quite adequate...and Martouf and I both think it would be a shame for you not to wear that beautiful dress. Samantha, you look very...attractive in it. We would enjoy the party immensely, if you chose to wear that."

Sam again blushed, much deeper this time. "Thank you. All right, let's get going then. I suppose most people will already be at the party." They hurriedly walked to the recreation room.

The large room was full of people. Everyone seemed to be there already - both their Tok'ra, Jaffa, and Asgard guests, as well as a large number of SGC personnel. Daniel and O'Neill was standing in a corner, talking to Odin, leader of the Asgard. O'Neill looked rather bored, but Daniel seemed absorbed in the discussion. They were talking about Earth Christmas traditions, more specifically Santa Claus and the tradition of putting up stockings to be filled. Daniel told Odin about Santa Claus being based mostly on the 4th century bishop, Saint Nicholas of Myra, but Odin insisted that the part about the stockings stemmed from an old practice that once existed in Northern Europe. Children would put their boots filled with straw and carrots near the chimney. Then, when Odin passed by on his yearly hunting trip, with the fallen warriors who had been sent to Valhalla, he would let his 8-legged horse Sleipnir eat the food. In return Odin would leave candy and gifts in the children's boots. "Sometimes, just for fun, I would leave them one or two of those delicious, yellow food cubes - I understand non-Asgard consider them unpalatable." Odin laughed a strange laughter.  
   
Seeing Teal'c, Sam waved at him. He didn't seem to notice her, though, as he was fully concentrated on listening to Ishta of the Hak'tyl.

"Hiya, Carter...how nice of you to join us..." O'Neill came towards them, together with Daniel. He looked at Martouf, greeting him in a less than enthusiastically tone of voice. "Marty." *Why does the snakehead arrive together with Carter? I better keep an eye on him, in case he tries something.* O'Neill thought to himself.

Daniel smiled at both if them. "Hello Martouf...Sam. Wow, nice dress," he turned slightly, pointing to the tables. "Why don't you go and get a drink. I think dinner is served in a few minutes."

"OK. Thanks, Daniel," she turned to Martouf. "You should try the punch, it is usually pretty good."

"I am willing to try it, but I have no idea what 'punch' is...nor what most of anything in here is." He looked a bit lost, looking at all the strange things in the room.

*Lantash, what do you think all these strange, multi-coloured objects which has been put up everywhere is? ...and what about those decorated firs?*

*Various kinds of decorations for the party, perhaps. I remember Jacob telling us that the trees are a traditional part of their Christmas celebrations...we could ask Samantha for further details.*

*Yes...I remember. Jacob told us that Christmas originally were a midwinter celebration, which a later religion combined with the birthday of their god...I think...to make it easier for the population to accept the change in religion.*

Meanwhile, Sam had led them over to the punch bowl and now put a cup in their hands. "This is punch. It's usually a combination of various fruit juices, maybe some fruit, and sometimes some alcohol." She proceeded to help herself to a cup of the drink while Martouf carefully tasted the punch.

*It's quite good, don't you think, Lantash?*

*Yes, it is, but there is quite a lot of alcohol in it. I can filter it out, of course, provided you don't consume large quantities of it, which would seem unwise. However, it _will_ affect Samantha. We should warn her.*

"Do you like it?" Sam was having a rather large drink from her cup.

"Yes," Martouf said. "It has a pleasant taste. However, it has much more than just 'some' alcohol in it. Lantash warns that you will become quite drunk, if you drink more than a small amount of it."

"Well, I guess either Daniel or the Colonel has decided to liven up the party, and poured in a lot of alcohol in the punch." She smiled, "it's OK...I mean it _is_ a party, after all, and you're supposed to get drunk, have fun, and be silly! Promise me, don't let Lantash filter away all of it - enjoy yourself a little." Sam giggled a little and took another big gulp of her cup.

*I believe the 'punch' is already having an effect on Samantha,* Lantash observed. *We should keep an eye on her, to make sure she does not get into trouble or do something she would later regret...I have noticed that many of the men in this room seem to appreciate her clothing, much as we do...though they are appreciating it a bit too much for my taste...*

*Yes, I agree. We will protect her, especially against O'Neill who is looking at her from time to time...and Lantash, do let us feel a little of the effect of this alcohol...from the way people are smiling and laughing, I believe it would be pleasant.*

Lantash groaned, *If that is your wish.*

Jacob had now spotted them and came over to greet his daughter, just as the food started to arrive. He gave Sam's dress a slightly disapproving look and Martouf a warning glare, before he returned to talk to Mette.

Soon everyone was seated around the tables. It was a marvelous sight - Tok'ra, Jaffa, Asgard, and Tau'ri sitting together, eating, drinking, talking, and enjoying themselves. It bode well for the future of the alliance.

"So, Daniel. Tell us, what are all these different types of foods?" Freya asked. She had managed to get a seat beside Daniel, something Anise was greatly appreciating. Freya was  starting to agree with her symbiote - Daniel was worthy of their interest.

"I don't know all of them. Some are traditional American Christmas foods, some are Scandinavian - for those you may wish to ask Lieutenant Andersen." He indicated the young woman sitting across the table. "There is turkey, glazed ham, cranberry sauce, sweet potatoes and some different vegetables. The dishes over there are mostly traditional Scandinavian foods, both warm and cold. They seem to be fond of pickled herring, but there are also fried plaice, eel, liver paste, meatballs, roast pork, shrimp, red cabbage, smoked Greenland halibut as well as eggs. They eat it with rye and wheat bread, together with butter and various cheeses. We are supposed to drink Christmas beer, which I am told is particularly strong, as well as schnapps. If you are up for it there are also desserts from both cultures over on that table, Christmas pudding, ris a'la mande as well as nuts and fruit."

Malek was studying all the different kinds of food and drink with great interest. He and his host, Johan, had decided that they would sample everything - in the interest of cross-cultural understanding, of course. *We are going to need an increased metabolic rate, Malek, if we are to handle this table.*

*Yes, agreed. I will take care of it. However, I suggest we allow ourselves to experience the full effect of the alcohol. It should do much to further our understanding.*

The decision made, they threw themselves at the task with glee. It didn't take long before Malek was singing happily to himself and making impressive inroads into the food - something which seemed to amuse Persus and Garshaw to no end.

*Malek! You're more drunk than I am. How did that happen?*

*I merely directed shig...significant amounts of the alcohol to mme, to make sure I exprr...experienced the full effect. It is quite an experience...ah, quiet. Someone is approaching...ah, what a nice cleavage.*

One of the members of the Scandinavian team - the young Swedish lieutenant, Lisa Svennson, walked over to keep Malek company. She was slightly intoxicated, and having taken an interest in the young Tok'ra, she decided now was the time to act. She greeted him with a smile.

"Hi, Malek...or is it Johan." She giggled. "Anyway, you seem to have quite an appetite...tell me, does this extend to..._other_ areas as well?" She blushed slightly.

"Oh, yes, my dear. Come here and sit with us." Johan answered, looking around for a free chair. Not finding one, Malek decided to take over and handle matters.

"You can sit on our lap and share a glass of wine with us..." he smiled boldly at her.

Grabbing her around the waist, he pulled the giggling girl down to sit with him, to the undivided amusement of the other Tok'ra present. It was certainly interesting to see the otherwise serious base commander in such a situation. They were all looking forward to spreading the news when they got back to the tunnels.

Some time later, everyone was quite full and it was time for the 'gift game'. After clearing the table and repeating the rules, the gifts people had brought for the game were spread out on the surface.

"Wow," Daniel exclaimed, "is this what you call 'small trinkets?"

On the table, a number of rather long, heavy packages were visible, as well as many others, both big and small. It was obvious to anyone that the long packages were staff weapons.

"Yes," Rak'nor said, "it is various left-overs from our latest raid. They have no real value."

"Of course. Just like those various trifles that we have brought - merely some crystals, a bit of jewelry, and a few vases and other old stuff we had lying around." Garshaw countered.

Daniel rolled his eyes and moaned slightly. He should have known this would happen! The Jaffas and the Tok'ra were trying to outdo each other and pretend that expensive and rare things were 'without value' to them. Merely junk they had lying around anyway. Oh, well, if that's how they wanted to play it. Maybe he could get himself something nice in the game.

After a short discussion, everyone surprisingly ended up agreeing that each Tok'ra should roll the die twice, once for the host and once for the symbiote. The game started and soon everyone was laughing and having fun. It did not take them long to get to the point in the game where they started 'stealing' from each other. Soon many of them were guarding small piles of packages. The Tok'ra had managed to get hold of all of the staff weapons, and since no one else seemed to appreciate them, they would be going home with several good weapons.

*A profitable party.* Garshaw thought.

*Yes, well worth everything else.* Yosuuf agreed. *We can always use more staff weapons for the guards.*

An inordinate amount of packages were piling up in front of Martouf, but most of them were Lantash's. As his symbiote rolled yet another '6' and quickly grabbed a package from O'Neill, Martouf sighed.

*How do you do that? 2 times out of 3 you will get a '6' - I have only rolled two of them all together in the game.*

*Maybe I'm just lucky?* He laughed. Martouf merely scoffed at him.

*All right, I will tell you. The die is slightly off balanced and if I throw it just right it significantly increases the probability of rolling a '6'*

*I see...you're cheating!...maybe you should throw for me?*

*Martouf! That would be dishonorable...and I would be impersonating my host...you know I don't like doing that...*

*I know...but we would get more packages...another thing, maybe we shouldn't take O'Neill's packages from him every time he gets one. He is throwing daggers at us with his eyes...*

*...but it's _so_ funny!*

Martouf mentally rolled his eyes at his symbiote. *I think _you_ are getting drunk...*

They were interrupted by a very giggly Samantha. "Look at Malek...he and hish host keeps stealing packages from each other!" She laughed.

Lantash smiled at her. "Yes, they are quite drunk. Fortunately, no one else seems to want to steal from them, so they can keep exchanging the packages between them."

Samantha giggled even more and leaned close to them, whispering, "I think Lt. Svennson likes him."

Lantash glanced over at Malek, just as Lt. Svennson put her hands under Malek's shirt - a gesture he promptly rewarded by pulling her closer and kissing her passionately. "It seems he returns the feeling."

*I wonder if we could be doing the same with Samantha...perhaps we should get her another drink...*

*Lantash! How can you suggest such a thing...it's unethical...but I have to admit, it's an attractive thought.*

Just then, the alarm clock rang, indicating that the game was over and everyone now got to keep whatever packages - if any, they currently had in their possession. It was time to unwrap the gifts and see if they contained something nice or if they were just wrapped to look that way.

Mette leaned across the table, talking to Sam. "Once, when I played this game at home, with some of the others in the dormitory where I was living, there was this very nicely wrapped, rather large package which everyone wanted. When it was finally unwrapped it turned out to be a whole, smoked trout. Talk about disappointment! The guy who won it was _not_ happy."  
Sam laughed and started to open the first of her two packages. "Well, let's hope no one got that idea." She soon looked at a small, black unmarked cube. Shaking it started a high-pitched, rather annoying ringing, which kept going for a long time. There didn't seem to be any way to turn it off.

"Ah," Thor said, "Major Carter, congratulations. I see that you have won a 'tranquility cube'. It is one of our most beloved possessions. Every Asgard has one - we consider the form to be aesthetically pleasing and the sound relaxing."

"Eh...thank you." Sam said, looking less than happy. She hurriedly put the cube down and started opening her other package. It was a small, crystal animal, a rodent of some kind.

"It is beautiful. Who brought this?"

"The Tok'ra brought several of these figurines. It requires some skill, but the used tunnel crystals can be modified to various forms. I believe that particular one must have been made by Malek. He is quite talented." Martouf looked more closely at it. "Yes, it's definitely made by him. It is a desert mouse which can be found on many planets. Malek is very fond of them, he has kept one as a pet."

Sam smiled at the image of the serious base commander keeping a small, fluffy animal as a pet. "I will remember to compliment him of the craftsmanship...it really is beautiful." She looked over at Malek, "...but I think I am going to wait until later. I don't think he wants to be disturbed right now...Martouf, what did you win?"

He quickly opened his packages. "One staff weapon and also one of those Asgard cubes that you got."

*I forbid you to shake that thing, when I'm in the same room as you.* Realising what he had just said, Lantash grinned, then took control to unwrap his packages.

"I have won four staff weapons, some strange, coloured cubes, a book about 'Colorado fishing lakes', a large piece of paper with a picture of a Tau'ri aircraft, and a shirt with writing on it...it says, "I can't be fired, slaves are sold'...what does that mean?"

"It's a Tau'ri joke...people wear them to say that their jobs are hard and boring, like that of a slave..."

*Perhaps we should wear it next time Garshaw assigns us to pool-cleaning duty, Martouf.*

"...oh, by the way, Lantash. Those cubes, don't eat them. They are Asgard food and they are inedible for anyone else." Sam said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Wow, that's a lot of staff weapons, Lantash. Neither I nor Freya won anything, but Anise got a staff weapon. It looks like the Tok'ra managed to get hold of all of them...I would have liked to get one of those vases...they look ancient." Daniel said, with an envious look at the vase standing in front of O'Neill.

"Too bad you don't have anything to give me in return, Daniel, then I _might_ be convinced to swap." O'Neill looked at his vase. "Actually, I would be more than happy to swap - I'm not really into ancient Goa'uld pottery."

"Would you care to exchange the vase for a book about 'Colorado fishing lakes' perhaps?" Lantash asked. "I have bad memories about fish, from when I was very small."

"Tried to eat you, did they?" O'Neill grinned. "OK, let's swap."

O'Neill got the book and Lantash received the vase in return, which he gave to Daniel. Thanking him, he immediately started studying the writing on the pottery, and soon would have been lost to the surroundings, were it not for Anise and Freya, whom convinced him that the vase could wait.

Mette leaned across the table and whispered to Sam, "You didn't tell me your father was so nice and...handsome. Tell me, is it true that Selmak was once a System Lord?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yes, but I don't think either of them really wants to be reminded of that." Mette just smiled, and left.

"All right, folks!" Hammond said, in a loud voice, to be heard above all the noise. "If all of you have finished looking at what you've won, then it's time to hand out some gifts from us here at the SGC, to you, our friends and allies."

While Hammond was talking, SGC personnel was walking around handing out a package to each of the Tok'ra, Jaffa, and Asgard. Each of the packages contained an illustrated book about Earth and a Swiss army knife, except for the gifts for Bra'tac, Thor, Garshaw, and Persus. They all received a larger, beautifully crafted, antique dagger, made of Damascus steel in addition to the other things.

Bra'tac then walked up to Hammond, "Hammond of Texas, on behalf of the Rebel Jaffa, we would like to present you with this ceremonial dagger. I, myself, took it off an ashrak when I was young, and I have since used it to kill over a hundred worthy adversaries. It is a good knife...may it bring you fortune and serve you as well as it has me." He gave Hammond a large, dangerous looking dagger, which the general carefully accepted.

"Why, thank you, Master Bra'tac. It is very thoughtful of you."

After that, Garshaw presented him with a gift from the Tok'ra, and then Thor gave Hammond a gift from the Asgard.

The more official parts of the party being taken care of, Sam decided it was time for her to hand out gifts to her Tok'ra friends and 'family'. She soon realised it was indeed lucky she had gotten as many gifts as she had, because they all brought her something.  
When she had exchanged gifts with Jacob and Selmak, she at last turned to Martouf/Lantash. She had gotten them some books about Earth, a nice shirt which they had immediately tried on, and a necklace she had bought on impulse upon seeing it. He gave her a big smile and put it on.

*I don't think Samantha realizes the significance of that necklace, Martouf.*

*No, neither do I - she probably had some vague recollection from Jolinar that it would make a good gift...one that we would appreciate. We will explain it to her later...I just hope she will not get angry.*

*Agreed...she does not have reason to be angry. She gave us the necklace, which we accepted. We could not have known that she did not understand its meaning.*

"Thank you, Samantha. All your gifts are most appreciated...we have gifts for you as well." Martouf handed her a larger package and a small box. The largest package contained a beautiful, blue dress made of a thick, silk-like material. Golden threads were inlaid in an intricate pattern along the hem and neckline.

"We know you do not usually wear such clothing, but we believe it would look very good on you and match the colour of your lovely eyes, as well as your beautiful hair."

"Thank you." Sam blushed deeply and hurriedly looked down at the other package, which she quickly unwrapped. It contained a gold necklace with the most stunning, blue crystal Sam had ever seen. "It's beautiful!" She immediately put it on.

"It is made of the same material as the tunnel crystals. Lantash and I were lucky to finally find one as flawless as that one."

"Thank you very much, both of you. These are wonderful gifts." She threw her arms around his neck and gave them a big hug, before she realised what she was doing. "Oops...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...eh..." she flushed slightly and quickly let go of them.

"No need to apologize, Samantha. You may hug us any time you want."

*Preferably as often as possible...why did you not embrace her when you had the chance, Martouf?*

*I'm sorry...I was surprised and did not react fast enough...next time I will be quicker.*

*Let us hope there will be a next time...then _I_ will take control if you do not do anything.*

*Yes...yes, please do that.*

Meanwhile, Sam had decided she wasn't nearly drunk enough for this party...it had been far too long since she had been to any good parties. Seeing that the punch bowl had been refilled, she grabbed a large cup for herself and one for Martouf. He absent minded accepted it and took a big gulp, which made Lantash yell at him. He winced, then suddenly noticed something interesting.

"Samantha, have you noticed? Aldwin seems to be involved in some sort of drinking competition with a group of Jaffas..."

"Yes, and he seems to be loosing!" she giggled. "I thought the symbiotes were sup...supposed to be able to...to filter out, you know, alcohol and stuff?"

Martouf's head bowed as Lantash assumed control. "We are, but some are better at it than others. Aldwin's symbiote, Gerim, has never been good at it."

"Poor Gerim...the Jaffas will laugh at him...I hope..." she was interrupted by Mette and Jacob, who was helping her carry in 'glögg' and 'brunkager'.

"Sam, you must try this drink. It is called 'glögg' and it is a hot, spiced wine, with raisins and almond slivers. The cookies are something called 'brunkager' - they are a sort of gingersnaps. I'm sure you will like both!" Jacob said, sounding as if he had also had too much to drink.

*What is wrong with the Tok'ra today?* Sam thought. *Have they all decided to get drunk as a way to learn about Tau'ri culture - or were they just looking for an excuse to party?* She accepted a cup of the hot liquid, as did Lantash. Sam was starting to get fairly drunk, and Martouf too could now feel some effect of the alcohol, after he had managed to convince Lantash that he shouldn't filter as well as he could.

Again looking over at Aldwin, he suddenly found his attempts to impress the Jaffa hilarious and giggled out loud. Getting a rather strange look from O'Neill, Lantash and he decided to go easy on the alcohol from now on. They didn't want to appear foolish in front of either O'Neill or Sam, but for entirely different reasons. Wanting the focus shifted to something else, Lantash grabbed Sam's hand and started pulling her in the direction of the various Christmas decorations.

"Come, Samantha, and tell me about these ornaments and plants, which currently covers much of this room. What do they signify?"

Sam considered for a moment where to start, them, looking up she laughed. "I think I know which one I will explain first," she pointed to a plant that was hanging above Lantash's head. "That plant is a mistletoe, and according to American and English tradition, you're allowed to...even _supposed_ to, kiss a person who is standing under it."

*How very fortunate that we are standing just where we are!*

*Yes, Martouf. Very. We must remember this for the future. Perhaps we could bring a twig of it to hold over Samantha's head whenever we feel like kissing her.*

"Ah...well, we must of course follow this tradition. Please, I would be more than happy to kiss you." With this, he pulled a blushing Sam to him and kissed her. The kiss were at first very gentle and light, but when she didn't make any attempts to stop, Lantash held her closer and deepened the kiss. Sam whimpered slightly, then returned the kiss. A moment later she let one hand slide under his shirt, caressing his back, while the other moved to his neck, gently touching Lantash, as she remembered Jolinar doing. He made a small gasp, and his hands started fondling her back and shoulders.

*Martouf, do you want control?*

*No, not yet. You're doing great.*

Some time later, they became aware of someone talking to them, and slowly let go of each other.

"Ah, finally," Daniel said. "Do you mind going somewhere else? I am teaching Anise and Freya about Tau'ri Christmas traditions, and I need to use the mistletoe to demonstrate," he flushed slightly as Anise smiled sweetly to him.

"Of course." Sam grinned, "Lantash, what would you like me to show you next?"

"Are there any other, equally pleasurable traditions?" he smiled at her, with a slightly naughty look in his eyes.

"Sam, why don't you show him the Christmas decoration in your room? The one I helped you with." Daniel said.

"That sounds like an excellent idea. I would be very interested in that." Lantash said, putting an arm around Sam's waist - she didn't push him away, but looked a little shy.

*Perhaps we should inform Malek, Persus, or Garshaw, that we are leaving the party...*

*That is not necessary, Martouf. I believe Garshaw and Persus have observed us with Samantha and will realise where we are when they see that both she and us are missing...as for Malek, he left together with Lt. Svennson some 15-20 minutes ago, presumably to go to her room. I do not believe he would appreciate being disturbed by us.*

*No, we would probably get toilet cleaning duty for the next ten years - if we were lucky.*

"All right...let's go to my quarters, I just need to say good night to Dad first...I mean...eh...he might have left when I come back. I didn't mean that...that we were going there to...to..." she stammered and her face became a deep red colour.

Martouf who was now in command just smiled, pretending not to notice her discomfort. "Let us go and find Jacob, then."

Just then, a whining noise was heard and Thor and the other Asgard guests disappeared. They had apparently decided that it was time to leave, but - as usual - hadn't bothered to inform anyone. Later, they would find that the Asgard had taken the Swedish yule goat ornaments, probably Thor had decided it was time for a small sacrifice to the great god of war.

-  
Selmak was sitting with Mette in a sofa in the back of the room. She had one hand on Mette and in the other she held a sizable goblet of wine. It was clear to everyone that Selmak was quite drunk. Mette too had obviously had a lot to drink. She apparently had some sort of fantasy about being the slave of a System Lord - a fantasy which Selmak seemed happy to accommodate, she just needed to convince Jacob.

*Selmak! This is morally wrong. She is even younger than Sam!*

*Rubbish! She is a mature adult and very eager. It is our duty to please her! You have to admit that she is very attractive.*

*Yes, she is very nice, but we hardly know anything ...*

*It is not conversation she needs right know! Do you want me to keep the control?*

At this point Jacob gave up. Against Selmak on one side and a very willing young woman on the other he was powerless. He drew Mette closer to him, and said quietly in his best imitation of a System Lord: "Young one, come here and let us taste your lips". The kiss was very satisfactory, it was clear that while Mette might be young, she was not inexperienced in such matters. "Give us another", Selmak commanded and Mette dutifully obeyed, while showing some initiative of her own.

*Her tongue is amazingly flexible, let us put her skill to good use tonight,* grinned Selmak, as Jacob slowly recovered from the kiss.

-  
"Ah...I have found Jacob," Martouf pointed to the sofa where Jacob/Selmak and Mette were sitting.

*I wonder were he got that golden cape. It is quite tasteless...it looks Goa'uld.* Lantash noted.

*Maybe he won it in the 'gift game' - or perhaps it was a gift from someone...perhaps the young lieutenant he is talking to?*

*I don't think 'talking' is all they are doing...and Selmak appears to be drunk...why is everyone drunk?* Lantash thought, exasperated.

By now, Sam had noticed her father - and Mette. "On second hand, maybe we don't need to speak to Dad right now. I think he would rather be left alone - I'll talk to him tomorrow." She grabbed hold of Martouf and quickly pulled him towards the door, doing her best not to look in her father's direction. Martouf happily followed her.

I don't think you've actually been in my quarters before, have you?" Sam asked, slightly nervous, as she opened the door.

"No, we haven't," they followed her in and looked around as she closed the door, and after a moments thought, locked it. "You have very nice quarters, Samantha. They are much more pleasant than the quest quarters we have been assigned." Martouf noted.

"Yes...well, I spend more time here on the base than I do in my house. They agreed to give me larger quarters - which I were allowed to decorate myself, my own bathroom, a bit more furniture, as well as a larger bed..." She blushed.

He nodded. *What do we do now, Lantash? I hope she took us here because she wanted to be alone with us - and to continue what we started in the recreation room, but I am starting to feel nervous. What if she has regretted her actions?*

*Let me have control. I am certain she wants us...I think she is merely nervous, as we are. She can not be certain of our feelings either.*

Martouf's eyes glowed as Lantash assumed control, then walked over to Sam, taking her hand. "Samantha..." He leaned in and gave her a brief kiss. "You have decorated your room nicely, but Martouf and I agree that you are by far the most pleasing sight in here...that dress is most becoming, you look very lovely in it." He kissed her again, "but we're certain you would be even more beautiful without it," the smile he sent her was somewhat shy, but the glint in his eyes were not.

Sam flushed an even deeper red and looked down. "Well, then..." she made a decision...she wanted them, she would _not_ let this opportunity pass. She looked up and smiled at them, "...then I guess I should take it off. Will you help me with the zipper?"

Lantash smiled back at her. "Certainly, my Samantha." He let one hand slide up her back until he reached the zipper, then slowly opened it, while his other hand caressed her side, moving upwards to her breast. He kissed her deeply as he pulled slightly on her dress, causing it to fall to the ground. Lantash now let Martouf have control, so that he, too, could enjoy kissing and fondling their Samantha.

Sam decided it was her turn and started pulling off first Martouf's vest, then his shirt. She then leaned in and started kissing his chest, while her hands slowly caressed his back. He immediately responded by pulling her even closer and started trying to unhook her bra. After fumbling with it for a while, his eyes glowed and Lantash proceeded to tear the bra apart. "This garment seemed poorly designed - I will get you another."

"It's all right, Lantash. Don't worry about it...now, please, kiss me." Sam said, her voice becoming seductive.

Throwing the remnants of the bra away, Lantash happily obliged, kissing her passionately. Sam returned his kisses with the same fervor, touching him everywhere. Pressing herself to him, she could feel how hard he was. She started kissing her way from his mouth to his ear, then back down past his throat to his chest, stopping shortly to suck on first one, then the other nipple. Kissing and nibbling she continued her way further down to his stomach. Reaching his pants, she quickly unbuttoned them and pulled them down, but stopped when she got to his leg-wrappings. She spent a few moments trying to figure out how to unbind them, then Lantash decided it was taking too long and that he had better help her. He hurriedly pushed off his shoes, then removed his leg-wrappings, so his pants could get the rest of the way off. He was now standing naked in front of her, smiling at her.

Blushing slightly, Sam kicked off her high heels and walked over to him, pulling off her nylon stockings on the way. As soon as she reached him, he pulled her to him, kissing her until she couldn't think straight. He then lifted her up and carried her to the bed, lying down beside her as he pulled off her panties. She, too was now totally naked.

Sam again started kissing him where she had left off before, slowly moving down over his stomach, then jumping to the inner of his right thigh and upward again, finally reaching his shaft. She started licking from the bottom to the top and then sliding down over it, sucking gently, making Martouf moan. She continued alternately licking and sucking, running her tongue around the top and then taking him deeper into her mouth, causing his eyes to glaze over and his hips to thrust against her once, before he managed to control himself temporarily.

*Lantash...her mouth feels wonderful...I won't be able to...to stop myself much longer. Will you take control?*

*Yes, of course, but I'm afraid I won't do any bet...ah, she really is talented...* Lantash managed as he assumed control of their shared body.

"Samantha...mmy Sa...Samantha," Lantash stuttered as Sam showed him her skill. "..please, could you continue this later...we would like to...to mate with you."

Sam looked up at him and smiled sweetly, giving him a last lick before she started kissing her way up his abdomen and then further up to his nipples. "I would like that very much, my dear Lantash," she murmured as she started sucking his nipples. He gasped and started fondling her breasts roughly, then pulled her up to kiss him. She embraced him tightly, then let her hands slide up to his neck and started to caress Lantash more directly, again making him moan deeply. As she kissed his mouth deeply, she increased the pressure she used and started stroking him somewhat harder than earlier.

"Samantha...we need you...NOW." Lantash sounded both desperate and demanding. She pushed him down on the bed and straddled him, slowly sliding down over him. When she had accustomed herself to his size, she started moving up and down at a not too fast pace, rubbing herself against him every time she reached bottom. Lantash again started fondling her breasts, then grabbed her hips and tried to make her go faster. After a little while he lost control and flipped her over so he was now on top, then proceeded to thrust vigorously into her. Meanwhile, she started playing with his nipples, then slid a hand to their neck and caressed Lantash. Sam now felt her orgasm approaching and grabbed his buttocks and pulled him close as she cried out her release. Lantash felt her vagina massaging his shaft, pushing him over the edge and forcing a scream out of him as he released his semen deep inside her. He leaned over her, kissing her deeply as he gently pulled out of her, then laid down on his side and pulled her close to him, snuggling. Kissing her neck, he whispered, "we love you, Samantha. You were wonderful..." Sam turned around and kissed him back, smiling.

"I love you both. I'm so happy we finally figured it out. I have wanted you for so long, but I was so worried that you weren't really interested."

"Don't worry, we felt the same way. Now, please kiss me again." Lantash said, as he gave her a long, sweet kiss.

*Lantash! We haven't said anything about the necklace...we should mention it's meaning to Samantha!*

*Yes, of course.*

"My Samantha, you know the necklace you gave Martouf and I? Do you remember it's significance?"

"No, not really... I just had a very good feeling about it. Tell me, what does it mean?"

"Among the Tok'ra it is used as an invitation to become ones mate. You accept by putting the necklace on. By wearing it you signify that you are a couple. "He smiled broadly and played with the necklace. "Don't worry, we knew that you didn't remember, so we are not going to hold you to it...that is, unless you want to!"

Sam blushed deeply. "You are both naughty. Why didn't you tell me anything? All the other Tok'ra must have noticed it." She hid her embarrassment by leaning forward and kissing their neck. "I want you to keep wearing it. I want to be your mate. Now hold me tight." They happily complied and held her close. Much to her surprise she felt their manhood stir again.

Assuming control, Martouf said. "Yes, there are advantages to having a symbiote. We are ready again, and now it's my turn to be the one in control."

  
-  
Jacob woke with the pleasant feeling of having slept for hours, while in reality it had been no more than twenty minutes. He was lying on the the bed in Mette's quarters. Mette was nestled with her back against him and his right arm was wrapped around her narrow waist. Her arms were stretched high above her head, her wrists had been tied together with one end of a length of soft rope, while the other end had been tied to a nob on her headboard. She was sleeping soundly, having spent her energy during their resent activities.

*Selmak, What have you done!?*, Jacob asked.

*Erh ..., What do you mean?*, Selmak answered sleepily.

*The rope, do not tell me that we ...*

*Relax! Why do you think she keeps rope in her night stand, silly?

*I have to untie her! Her hands must be sleeping.*

*Do not worry! Don't you think that I know how to tie a girl up without disturbing her circulation?*

Jacob took control and reached for the knots. He had to admire Selmak's skill. There was not a mark to be found on Mette's wrists. Her arms had been hold firmly in place, even as she had struggled playfully.

*Selmak, you are really something*, Jacob said, *We are going to have a long talk about this*

*Why? It seemed to me that you were quite happy with the result?* Selmak answered.

Before Jacob could think of something suitable to say, Mette stirred and opened her eyes. She turned towards Jacob and smiled: "Uhm, that was nice.."

She rested her head against his shoulder and began to play with the hair on his chest. "Listen, I am terribly sorry, I would never ..", Jacob began, but was stopped by a kiss.

"Shhh, Jacob, you and Selmak were wonderful. I felt perfectly safe with you."  
   
She kissed him again, before starting to work her way down his chests. She was happy to feel his manhood stir. "I am afraid I require further correction, my Lord", Mette said in a mock imitation of the submissive voice she had used earlier. Despite his best efforts Jacob felt blood rush to his growing erection. "Allow me to prepare your staff", Mette added, just before she slid down between his legs.

  
-  
Next morning in the commissary.

Garshaw and Persus was having a quiet breakfast while they watched the various Tok'ra-Tau'ri couples. They both hoped it would serve to strengthen the alliance, as there would now be at least four people at the SGC voting in the Tok'ras favor. Lisa was sitting in one corner, with a slightly shy Malek. He had apparently decided to forgo the experience of a hangover and seemed to enjoy the breakfast or maybe it was just the company. A little further in the same direction, Daniel was keeping Anise and Freya company. Anise was currently in control, and she appeared to have had a pleasant night and looked extremely happy, though somewhat tired. Close by, Aldwin was entertaining a young female Jaffa who had saved him from the drinking competition the evening before. In the furthest corner, Jacob and Selmak was having breakfast with Mette. Jacob was in control, as Selmak was slightly embarrassed and a bit apprehensive about the other Tok'ra. Garshaw seemed to enjoy herself - she had difficulty controlling her laughter whenever she caught their eye. Selmak had insisted on Jacob having control ever since a couple of young Tok'ra had entered the commissary and greeted him with a 'all hail Lord Selmak' before breaking down in laughter.

Martouf/Lantash and Sam snuck into the room, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible and not to catch the attention of either Jacob or Selmak. However, one glance at Mette and the cheerful Tok'ra told them that they had nothing to worry about, at least in the immediate future.

THE END


End file.
